1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to communications; and, more particularly, it relates to frame formatting within single user, multiple user, multiple access, and/or MIMO wireless communications.
2. Description of Related Art
Communication systems support wireless and wire lined communications between wireless and/or wire lined communication devices, range from national and/or international cellular telephone systems to the Internet to point-to-point in-home wireless networks, and operate in accordance with one or more communication standards. For instance, wireless communication systems may operate in accordance with one or more standards including, but not limited to, IEEE 802.11x, Bluetooth, advanced mobile phone services (AMPS), digital AMPS, global system for mobile communications (GSM), etc., and/or variations thereof.
In some instances, wireless communication between a transmitter (TX) and receiver (RX) is a single-output-single-input (SISO) communication. Other types of wireless communications include single-input-multiple-output (SIMO) (e.g., a single TX processes data into RF signals that are transmitted to a RX that includes two or more antennae and two or more RX paths), multiple-input-single-output (MISO)(e.g., a TX includes two or more transmission paths (e.g., digital to analog converter, filters, up-conversion module, and a power amplifier) that each converts a corresponding portion of baseband signals into RF signals, which are transmitted via corresponding antennae to a RX), and multiple-input-multiple-output (MIMO)(e.g., a TX and RX each include multiple paths such that a TX parallel processes data using a spatial and time encoding function to produce two or more streams of data and a RX receives the multiple RF signals via multiple RX paths that recapture the streams of data utilizing a spatial and time decoding function).